


Not a Word

by lionessvalenti



Category: Eureka
Genre: Episode Tag, Love/Hate, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fargo and Parrish aren't sure how they got there, but they aren't talking. Episode tag to "Friendly Fire".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Word

They played D&D into the night. They played until they were laughing and delirious. They played until Parrish had his mouth around Fargo's dick and neither one of them knew how it started.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop," Fargo said, holding up his hands.

Parrish raised his head. "What? I mean, I didn't want to do it anyway."

"Yeah, you did," Fargo replied, the accusatory tone slipping out, just from the habit of talking to Parrish, but he didn't mean it. Not only had he wanted it too, but it felt amazing. "But I can't. It's too soon. I can't grieve this way."

Parrish stared up at him, then nodded. "Me either." He motioned down to his crotch. "I'm gonna--"

"Oh, yeah, me too," Fargo said, grabbing his cock for emphasis, and gave it a few hearty strokes. "It was good, just too soon for me. But we can do it again sometime, if you want."

"I don't want to," Parrish said, his eyes wide and defensive, but just as quickly, his features softened. "You can't tell anyone about this. I have a reputation to uphold."

Fargo kept pumping his dick. "What reputation? As a douchebag?"

"As someone who hates you." Parrish sat back and opened up his pants. He pulled out his cock and started stroking. "No one can know about this, you hear me?"

"Don't worry," Fargo said, "I'm not going to say a word. This is just as embarrassing for me as it is for you."

"Good."

"Yeah, good." Fargo turned his eyes down to his own business. Without looking up, he said, "But we will do it again, right?"

Parrish was quiet for a moment and then said, "Yeah, but you'e going to do me first."

Fargo closed his eyes tight as he came. "Fair enough."


End file.
